


My Perfect Date With Commando Barnes by Darcy Lewis

by acaseofthemondays



Series: Darcy and the Winter Beefcake Chronicles [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 23:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9630134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acaseofthemondays/pseuds/acaseofthemondays
Summary: This is Darcy's short story. You're welcome.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This only makes sense if you've already read chapter 16 of Grade A, American Beef. So read that first. Because this is from 16 year old Darcy's personal stash of self insert historical fanfiction. IT'S BAD ON PURPOSE PEOPLE. I promise I don't actually write like this.

It was dark and gloomy when Darcy Lewis stepped into the smoky dance hall filled with dancers and gin drinkers. She sidled up to the bar that was located to one side, asking the barkeep for her favorite drink.

“Barkeep, gin and tonic, please.”

“You got it, kid.”

Darcy glanced at her reflection in the mirror behind the bar. She was definitely not a kid anymore. Her brown hair was curled back into expertly shaped victory rolls. Her electric blue eyes stared back at her, filled with longing and untold sorrow. They were perfectly lined and her lips were the perfect shade of red.  Beneath her pretty face, she was short but very curved with breasts that heaved and pressed the seams of her fitted blouse close to bursting. She was no Vivien Leigh, but still pretty enough. Or so she thought. She couldn't help but notice that none of the men at the bar or dancing had given her a second glance. 

She heaved a heavy sigh. Just her luck. It was always like that. Always invisible. Always left alone. She thought coming to Paris to help with the war effort would have changed all that. But it was just the same as anywhere else. No one wanted her. She was alone, the ugly duckling amongst the beautiful ducklings. She kept waiting for someone to see her as the swan she was. Maybe that day would never come. 

She drank her drink, savoring the burn of alcohol. She blinked back tears from her cobalt eyes. Why had she even come out here? No one ever paid her any attention. It was just another night in a long succession of rejections. 

She scooped up her clutch, finished her drink and was about to leave the dance hall when she was stopped by a man's voice. 

It was smooth, like caramel and chocolate or silk and it was also warm and smoky. Masculine in a way that only a real man could exude. “What's a sweet kid like you doing in a hellhole like this?”

Darcy flinched at being called a kid again and was about to tell him to shove it but stopped when she got a look at the man who was speaking. 

He was handsome, so handsome, tall and dark and blue eyed. Darcy had never believed in love at first sight but this just might be it. He smiled a smile full of promise and held a hand out to her. “Dance with me, baby.” It wasn't a request. Men that look like that don't ask. 

She melted inside, and reached out for his big, warm, manly hands. He was a great dancer. He swirled her out onto the dance floor and she would have melted into goo if his large, sexy frame wasn't there holding her up. 

“What's your name sweetness?” 

“Darcy Lewis. What's yours?”

“Sergeant Bucky Barnes, ma'am, at your service.”

Darcy's heart leapt into her throat. “Sergeant Barnes of the Howling Commandos?!”

“Yes ma'am!” His smile was the smile of a very cocky man. 

“Oh wow. What're you doing dancing with  _ me? _ ” 

“I always dance with the prettiest girl in the room.” 

Darcy melted even more. She blushed, but not the ugly splotchy kind, the cute kind that made a girl's cheeks the delicate red that men loved. 

It was a night she would never forget. They danced and danced for hours. Only stopping for more drinks and talking the whole time. They had so much in common. They had the same humor. He was fascinating and brave and she knew by the end of the night that she would follow him to the ends of the earth if he asked it of her. 

As the last dance was playing, Sergeant Barnes leaned in and kissed her with his perfect mouth. It was sexy, so warm, so smooth, gentle but also rough and the right amount of moisture. It was obvious that they had both fallen madly in love that night. 

The dance hall closed and Sergeant Barnes escorted her outside. “Darcy, I need you to be mine. I think you feel the same way.”

“Oh Bucky, you're right. I do. I want to be yours. Forever.” 

“That's music to my ears, doll face.” He smiled a smile that was bright and full of love. But then his face got serious. He looked solemnly into the distance. “I have to go fight Hydra in the morning. Me and the Commandos have to keep America safe. But I want you to know, if I get out of this war alive, I'm going to come for you and make you my wife.” 

“Oh Bucky,  _ when  _ you get out of this war. Not if,  _ when.  _ I know you’ll always come back to me.” She looked at him with honesty and passion that she had never known before. 

“Oh sweetheart,” he said and then he kissed her passionately. It was the best kiss of her life, it made all the rejection and loneliness of her life float away. She was so in love. 

They went their separate ways that night and she did not see Bucky for months and months. Her heart stayed true to him though. She knew their love was pure and true and he would always keep his promise to her. He would come back. He would live. 

It was nearly a year later when she finally saw her love again. He looked terrible. 

“Oh Bucky! You look terrible! What happened?”

“I fell off a train and into a ravine. I thought I was going to die, but my love for you kept me going. I knew I had to come back to you, Darcy, my one true love. It's taken me this long to find you because I was left for dead.”

Darcy gasped. 

“I know. It was terrible. All my bones were broken, but I crawled out of that ravine by thinking about your beautiful face.” 

Darcy gasped again and then she kissed him. She was very gentle though because of how badly injured he was. 

She spent the next 6 months taking care of him while he healed and when he could finally walk on his own, he walked her down the aisle. All the Commandos were there. They loved Darcy too like she was the little sister they always wanted. Captain America and Peggy Carter were also married that day. It was a double wedding. 

It was the most magical day of Darcy's life. 

\------------Epilogue----------

Darcy and Bucky decided to buy a farm outside of Paris, the magical place where they first met. They spent many happy years there together, forever in love. They had 6 children that all looked just like Bucky and played with Captain America’s kids every summer. The Rogers-Carter family settled in London but had a summer home near the Barnes’ farm. It was the happiest life Darcy could ever wish for.   
  
THE END 


End file.
